C'est un baiser d'adieu ? Un baiser de serment
by AriaHozuki
Summary: Gros One shot sur No.6, centré sur la relation Nezumi et Shion, cela se passe après la fin du roman et de l'animé, que devient Shion lorsque Nezumi est parti? Nezumi et Shion vont t'il se revoir a nouveau comme Nezumi l'avait laisser entendre ? Vous le saurez en lisant. Point de vue psychologique des 2 perso et du narrateur.


**Auteur**: AriaHozuki  
**Genre:** Shonen ai, drame, romance.  
**Pairing:** Shion x Nezumi  
**Status:** One shot  
**Autres:** Les personnages de No.6 ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Atsuko Asano.  
**Mot de l'auteur:** La fic ci dessous prend en compte des éléments de l'animé mais aussi du roman donc pour ceux qui n'aurait pas lu des choses comme le Baiser de serment c'est le dernier baiser qu'il y a dans le dernier roman, la scène est similaire a l'animé sauf qu'il y a moins de détails et de conversations, et donc ils ne disent pas ça.

Un baiser de serment.. tu dit..

Même après une centaine de jours ou même d'années, je me raccrocherais a ces paroles a cet infime espoir de te revoir un jour apparaitre devant mes yeux, hein Nezumi ?

-Shiiiion, ta tarte va refroidir !

- Ai, ai j'arrive Maman.

« Tout les jours depuis ton départ, tout les jours me semble identiques, ils ont tous ce léger gout amer qui me reste jusqu'au soir, cette routine qui a repris son cours et qui m'ennuie de plus en plus..

Je sais que je devrais me réjouir, la ville est devenu un semblant de paradis sur terre, sans mensonges ni mauvaises attentions, et ceux grâce a toi, grâce a nous. J'ai retrouvé ma mère et je vais souvent voir Inukashi et Rikiga, qui eux aussi on l'air de mener une vie convenable, si tu savais Inukashi a fini par garder ce bébé que j'avais recueilli, une vrai mère poule ! J'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour voir ce tableau inimaginable.. je peut déjà deviner les critiques acerbes que tu lui aurait lancer innocemment. J'aime ma nouvelle vie mais le fait est que.. c'est avec toi que je voulais voir ce paysage beau et tranquille, les sourires sur les visages que l'on a fait renaître, c'est a toi que je voulais montrer notre plus belle réussite, c'était tes yeux que je voulais voir briller.. c'était ta main que j'aurais voulu tenir en cet instant, pour que plus jamais tu ne t'échappe. »

« Ah.. j'entends une voix.. »

Shion qui était perdu dans un flot de pensées ne remarqua pas la présence et la voix de sa mère derrière lui qui l'interpellai.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Shion, tu n'a pas l'air dans ton assiette ? Tu sais que aujourd'hui sa fait exactement un an que les murs de la ville on été détruit n'est-ce pas ? Il faudrait te préparer pour la célébration de ce jour ! Tu est l'invité d'honneur tu doit absolument venir.. alors ressaisis toi un peu !

- « Un an, 365 jours » Oui bien sur maman, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien, je vais bien. C'est un grand jour aujourdhui n'est-ce pas ? je m'en réjouis d'avance. dit t'il d'un ton monotone, pas convaincant pour un sous.

- Si tu le dit Shion.. tu peut m'en parler si il y a quelque chose tu sais, tu m'a l'air déprimer depuis quelques temps, quelque chose te tracasse ? C'est ce Nezumi n'est-ce pas ?

« Et flute. C'est donc si simple de lire sur mon visage ? Et bien il faut croire que les mères connaissent leur enfant par cœur après tout. Comment vais-je lui expliquer sa ? Devrais-je encore mentir ? Je suppose que ca ne servirait a rien.. je ne suis pas douée pour mentir apparament.. »

- Pourquoi parle tu de Nezumi, maman ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser sa ?

- Tu met en doute mes capacités de mère qui aime son enfant plus que sa propre vie Shion ? Une mère sais tout ! Tu a ce regard mélancolique depuis que l'on c'est retrouvé, même si je sais que tu est heureux il y a toujours ce quelque chose qui te tracasse et qui fait que tu ne peut profiter pleinement de la nouvelle vie que tu a bâti pour nous. Tu sais, je suis aussi tellement reconnaissante envers Nezumi, sans lui je serais sans doute parti dans l'autre monde, et toi avec. C'est pas très gai de dire sa hein ? Mais en vérité, j'aurais aussi aimé le rencontré, pour le remercier convenablement et lui exprimer toute la gratitude d'avoir pris soin de toi tout ce temps. Mais Shion, si il a décider de partir c'est qu'il jugeait sans doute qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse, c'est tout. Qu'il devait te laisser voler de tes propres ailes vers la cité que tu a rebâti, car je pense que c'était sans doute ton rêve, mais pas le sien..

Shion, qui était devenu tout a coup très attentif depuis que Karan, sa mère avais mentionné Nezumi, sentit soudain son coeur se serré, comme si ces mots le transpercait de chaque part, c'est comme si elle avais compris la vérité qu'il refusait d'accepter, Nezumi ne pouvais pas rester avec lui, c'était pas ce genre de vie qu'il souhaitait mener, avec ou sans lui après tout, qu'est-ce que sa lui changeait? Il n'était rien en fin de compte, juste un être qui avais fait un petit bout de chemin dans la galère avec lui, et maintenant que ce n'est plus le cas il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils reste ensemble, absolument aucunes.

- Tu a sans doute raison Maman, mais sa fait mal je crois. J'ai beau essayer de ne pas y penser j'ai toujours cette impression de sentir sa présence derrière moi, comme lorsqu'il veillait sur moi l'air de rien. Je me rappelle de tout les traits de son visage, de tout les pics qu'il pouvait me lancer, des émotions qu'ils pouvais dégager, de sa tête lorsque je l'exaspérais avec mes propos idéalistes digne de contes de fées, du son mélodieux de son rire si rare, de sa voix si belle lorsqu'il chantait.. tout ça, je peut pas l'oublier tu sais. « Toute ces actions chez lui que je chérissait particulièrement, je ne peut oublier.. »

- Dis Shion, tu l'aime n'est-ce pas ?

- Hein ? Aimer ? Et bien je sais pas vraiment si c'est comme sa qu'on appelle l'amour ou si c'est cette sensation d'aimer quelqu'un.. mais Nezumi.. « il se mit a réfléchir avant de finir sa phrase ».. est la personne que je voudrais perdre pour rien au monde.. mais je crois qu'au final, c'est déjà fait.

- Shion, ne perds pas espoir d'accord ? Je serais toujours a tes côtés, et puis un an qu'est-ce c'est au fond dans une vie ? Même si vous avez passer que quelques mois ensemble Nezumi doit sans doute de se rapppeller très clairement de tout les bons moments que vous avez eu. Il t'a promis qu'il reviendrait un jour n'est-ce pas ? Alors ai confiance en toi, et en lui. Tu le reverra c'est sur.

« Ah.. c'est comme si ses paroles avait réchauffé mon coeur meurtri par son absence. Elle a raison pas vrai ? Après tout c'était un baiser de serment n'est-ce pas ? On se reverra, c'est promis. »

Puis les minutes passent.. 19h30, zut je vais être en retard.. Pensa le jeune Shion sautillant dans tout les sens pour arriver à avoir une tenue correct et présentable lors de la cérémonie en l'honneur de la ville, et un peu en son honneur aussi, il se devait donc de faire bonne figure.

« Je doit dire ça et ça, et puis peut être ça.. raah, c'est trop dur de trouver les bons mots pour faire un discours ! Tu parle d'une ancienne élite, même pas capable de rédiger un discours de remerciements convenable.. j'ai pas du lire assez de livres.. C'est le genre de trucs qu'ils m'aurait dit, hein Hamlet ? » - Couic-couic !

Une voix stridente retentit dans l'escalier,

- SHIIION, Inukashi et Rikiga sont venu te chercher pour partir a la cérémonie ! Moi je finis mes muffins et je viendrais pour ton discours !

- D'accord mais ne ne sois pas en retard hein ? Bon j'arrive, j'arrive, je sais pas si ma tenue convient mais tant pis..

Descendant a toute vitesse je vis Inukashi et Rikiga se tenir sur le seuil de ma porte, une ambiance pas très amicale semblait régner entre eux deux, comme d'habitude. Derrière Inukashi se cachais un de ses chiens qui portai le bébé Shion sur son dos, ce qui m'arracha un sourire.

- Désolé pour l'attente, on y va ?

Et puis on marcha quelques temps, silencieusement les uns a côtés des autres dans les rues de la villes qui était bondé, se préparant a un jour de fête, tout ses visage heureux et souriant me rendait vraiment fier.. puis Inukashi brisa ce silence et me sorta de mes pensées.

- Dites Shion-sama, être vous près pour votre graaaand discours ? Dit elle en gloussant sur un ton purement ironique

- Figure toi, que tout a fait oui, mon discours est totalement parfait !

- Oi les enfants, c'est un grand jour aujourdhui alors on ne se chamaille pas d'accord ? Sinon Oncle Rikiga va vraiment sévir !

- Tais toi le vieux ! Dit Inukashi en lui lancant un regard noir.

- Allez Inukashi, t'emporte pas, c'était juste une blague d'accord ? Allez on y est presque. « J'ai dit ça pour détendre l'athmosphère mais bon.. je suppose que ces choses la ne changeront jamais.. il ne manque que toi, Nezumi. »

Arrivé a destination, je dut quitter Inukashi et Rikiga pour aller faire un rapide briefing avec les gens du comité de la ville, pour savoir comment se déroulerai la soirée, et ce que je devait faire exactement.. En bref des choses que je n'avais absolument ni l'envie, ni la tête à faire. Je finit par m'assoir sur un banc dans les coulisses attendant que le temps passe. Quand ce fut mon tour de faire mon discours, je monta sur la scène, j'était vraiment nerveux , me demandant si j'allais réussir a lire mon discours sans bafouiller, si les mots que j'allais employé était bons.. je me posai encore et toujours trop de questions, comme a ma détestable habitude, une habitude que Nezumi n'avait de cesse de me faire remarquer.

- B-Bonjour, tout le monde ..dis-je en bafouillant timidement. Alors voila je voulais remercier tout les habitants du nouveau No.6 pour leur coopérations au bien être de notre ville, j'éspère que vous vous y plaisez tous, je suis vraiment heureux de ce que l'on a réussi a batir et je ne regrette pas de m'être battu.. Non, que nous NOUS soyons battus pour vous offrir a vous tous l'égalité dans cette ville, et que le bonheur soit enfin a la porté de tout le monde. J'en suis vraiment heureux et j'espère que sa continuera ainsi pendant très longtemps et que nos efforts auront payé.. et..

Soudain la porte de la mairie s'entrouvrit, un courant d'air s'engouffra dans la petite salle étroite ou je pus apercevoir un rat accompagné d'une personne caché sous une cape en krylon rentré silencieusement pour ainsi se faufilé au dernier rang.

C'était CETTE cape, CE rat, Ces rats.. C'est un rêve n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas la réalité Shion, ce sont juste encore un de tes stupides rêves éveillés, tout ça c'est le stress. Les gens doivent me prendre pour un fou m'arrêter en plein millieu d'un discours. Et quel tête ébahi je doit avoir la ? Zut ressaisis toi Shion, c'est une illusion.  
Mais rien a faire je continuai a fixé le fond de la salle ou se trouvai l'illusion de Nezumi, j'était comme hypnotisé, impossible de détourner mon regard ailleurs.

Les gens dans la salle commencèrent a se demander ce qui se passait me voyant sans réaction avec des yeux qui devait être grand comme des soucoupes.. j'entendit des raclement de gorges par ci par la.. et je décida de sortir de mes rêveries pour finir mon discours en vitesse et aller rincer mon visage a l'eau glacé.. je suppose que je n'est pas du assez dormir.. ah c'est embarrassant, un rêve dans un moment comme celui-ci.

Je finis donc mon discours par un « et je vous remercie donc pour le bon développement de notre ville, j'espère que le fruit de nos efforts a tous vont continuer a payez longtemps, passer une bonne soirée en ce jour spécial ! » je salua vivement le public et me précipita au toilette.

La porte s'entrouvrit, SA voix retentit.

- Alors princesse, on s'arrête au beau millieu d'un discours et on file au toilettes directement après sans souhaiter la bienvenue au nouvel arrivant, dit moi Shion ta tes règles ou quoi ? Dit Nezumi avec ce sourire en coin que je ne connaissais que très bien.

J'ouvrit grand mes yeux et me donna une gifle par la même occasion.  
Nezumi me regardait l'air complètement perdu, se demandant sans doute ce qui me passai par la tête, pensant peut être que j'avais fini par vraiment sombré dans la folie.

- Oi Shion, tu va bien ? Tu contrôles plus tes bras ?

Incapable de sortir quoi que ce soit, je sentis des larmes monté et coulé sur mon visage, quand je me décida a ouvrir la bouche.

- N..Ne.. Nezumi ? C'est bien toi ? Le vrai Nezumi ? Dis-je d'un ton hésitant, en m'approchant de lui pour voir si il était réel.

- Oi, tu délire ou quoi ? Tu pense que je suis un hologramme ou un truc du genre ? J'en connais un qui a pas du se remettre de son séjour a bloc ouest a ce que je voit.. tu pense que c'est un complot pour te faire la peau ou quoi ? Et puis arrête de pleurer hein, je voit que j'ai pas du trop te manquer si tu pleure en m'apercevant a peine.. et puis, t'est un homme non? Fit Nezumi en riant de plus en plus, se moquant de moi comme il avait tant l'habitude de faire..

Pris par un élan de joie, sans savoir vraiment ce que j'étais en train de faire, me fichant du discours sarcastique qu'il m'avais sorti un instant auparavant, je lui sauta dans les bras avec des larmes qui coulais toujours sur mes joues.. j'imaginai très bien la réaction énervé et blasé qu'il devais avoir en ce moment.

- Shion, je suis pas ta copine moi, tu crois que tu peut me serrer dans tes bras sans me demander avant ?

Néanmoins, a ma grand surprise, il resserra l'étreinte.. je sentais son souffle sur ma nuque, son cœur qui battait contre ma poitrine, nos cœurs qui battait, comme a l'unisson, comme les deux parties d'une mélodie qui se devait d'être réuni pour donner le plus beau des sons.. mais a quoi je pense moi ? Je me sentit rougir de penser a des métaphore si.. à l'eau de rose, mais j'avais encore ce sentiment qui me tiraillait la poitrine.. Une minute, peut être deux, ou même peut être cent, passèrent sans que l'un de nous ne bouge, on était planté la, silencieusement, quand Nezumi déssera l'étreinte et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je vous ai manqué, votre majesté ?

- Idiot ! J'ai cru jamais te revoir tu sais, t'est vraiment un idiot de partir comme ça sans donner de nouvelle, t'imagine combien je me suis inquiété ?

- Hey, je suis la d'accord, alors n'en fait pas une scène s'il te plait, on est pas marié, j'ai pas a te demander la permission si je veut partir d'accord ? Je suis la pour l'instant, c'est tout.

- Mais.. je crois que tu te rends pas compte combien j'ai pensé a toi, combien j'était déprimé de ton absence combien je.. je me stoppa net quand je sentit mes joues en feu en me rendant compte de ces mots que j'avais prononcé tout haut.

- Oh, serait-ce la une déclaration d'amour ? Mais ô cruel destin, je ne peut accepter vos pures sentiments princesse.. un amour entre nous est impossible je suis le grand méchant sans scrupules et vous êtes la gentille princesse généreuse.. dit-il en rigolant.

Je crois qu'il ne rend pas compte a quel point j'était sérieux.

- Moque toi de moi va, ça m'avais pas manqué tiens, tu m'avais vraiment pas manqué en fait ! lui dis-je avec une moue boudeuse. « C'est faux tu sais, tu m'a tellement manqué que j'ai cru en mourir.. »

Je vis les yeux de Nezumi s'agrandir signe d'étonnement,

- C'est vrai ça, je t'est vraiment pas manqué un tout petit peu ? Oh c'est rude.. moi qui ai voulu me comporter en bon citoyen pour toi en venant à cette célébration de la nouvelle ville que tu a bati .. c'est pas cool Shion, vraiment dit il avec un faux air faché.

- La ville que l'on a batti. Lachais-je d'un ton sec

- Merci, Shion. Dit il en me coupant net.

J'était là devant lui me sentant bête, pas vraiment sur d'avoir bien entendu ce qu'il m'avais dit, ni pourquoi il me l'avait dit, ni pourquoi je lui avait parlé ainsi, après tant de jours je ne savais vraiment pas de quoi ni comment lui parler pour commencer..

- Merci.. pour ?

- D'exister, merci. Je ne le répèterais pas alors enfonce toi bien ce que je vais te le dire dans le crâne d'accord, imbécile ?

Je restai encore la, l'air ahuri, croyant sans doute être devant un faux Nezumi finalement.. Attendez la, c'est un imposteur pas vrai ? Je vit Nezumi baissé les yeux et resté silencieux quelques secondes..

« Mince Nezumi resaisis toi, c'est pas toi ça, qu'est-ce que tu lui sort ? Tout idiot qu'il est il ne va plus se sentir si je lui dit des mots trop gentil, et ça va être encore dur, pour moi comme pour lui.. mais je suis heureux de le revoir je crois.. et merde tant pis pour les conséquences, faut vraiment que ça sorte. »

- En fait c'est la première fois que j'ai l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un, d'avoir manqué a quelqu'un alors, ça me fait plaisir je crois.. que j'en suis heureux, et je suis content que ce soit toi.. mais ca veut pas dire tu doit tout te permettre avec moi ou que tu doit parler de ce que je te dit la devant d'autre gens d'accord ? Et me fait pas ces yeux la j'ai l'impression d'être un os géant devant un labrador, c'est assez perturbant. Bref, tout ça pour dire, que je suis heureux de te revoir, monsieur le clown.

Je sentit de l'humidité provenant de mes yeux coulé jusque mes joues.. je voulu me pincer pour savoir si j'allais bientôt me réveiller de ce rêve magnifique.. mais c'était la réalité il faut croire, ou alors j'était devenu complètement fou et j'entendais des voix..

- Oi Shion, ne fait pas cette tête la, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose d'affreux ou de méchant alors ne pleure pas s'il te plait, ca m'embarasse un peu la..

Il se mis a caressé doucement mes cheveux blanchâtre comme il faisait auparavant.. je lui pris la main et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dit ? Est-ce que je compte un peu pour toi ?

Il détourna vivement le regard et susurra du bout des lèvres un petit oui gêné.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur mon visage et je le repris dans mes bras, sans trop m'en rendre compte.

- Shion, je t'est dit que tout n'était pas permis d'accord ? J'ai un couteau dans ma poche tu sais ?

- Tu ne t'en servira pas contre moi !

- Ah.. et comment peut tu le savoir, Monsieur le génie ?

- Parce que je compte pour toi, non ?

Dans le mille, sa réparti paraissait logique.. nier serait une perte de temps. Nezumi soupira et lui donna une légère tape sur le haut du crâne.

- Je vois que tu a toujours le don de m'énerver.., puis un peu embarrassé de ces paroles, Nezumi changea vivement de sujet de conversation - tiens au fait ta toujours pas grandis ! Tu vois je suis encore plus grand que toi ! Dit il en se postant face a lui pour le regarder de haut.

- Tchh.. menteur ! J'ai grandis je te jure.. mais sans doute passez pour te rattraper d'accord ? J'y peut rien moi..

- Je te taquine princesse ne va pas te mettre à pleurer, je serais obliger de te ramener a ta mère, tiens au fait tu compte rester dans les toilettes encore longtemps ? Ca peut paraitre suspect deux hommes d'âge mûr, enfin.. l'age mûr, c'est moins sur pour toi, enfin oui donc ca peut paraitre suspect qu'on reste tout les deux le dedans trop longtemps, je pense.

Oh.. je venait de le remarquer, mais c'est vrai qu'on était toujours dans les toilettes alors que la fête devait battre son plein a l'extérieur, ma mère doit me chercher..

- Sortons, Nezumi.

- Avec plaisir, votre Majesté. Dit t'il ironiquement en faisant une légère courbette.

Nous sortîmes donc de ces toilettes ou nous nous étions retrouvé après cette longue année.. je cherchai ma mère du regard, sans succès. Puis j'aperçu Inukashi et Rikiga au loin a côté du buffet, Rikiga devait avoir trop bu, et Inukashi était encore en train de se mettre en colère contre lui.. ils ne changeront jamais je pense, un peu comme moi et Nezumi. Je lui pris d'ailleurs le bras et me mis a courir jusqu'à eux. Lorsqu'il me vit, qu'il NOUS vit, ils ne purent caché leur surprise, je perçu bien l'étonnement et le choc dans leurs yeux.

- Oh Sale rat, qu'est-ce tu viens foutre dans le coin ? Fit Inukashi d'un faux air agressif

- Je sais que tu brulais d'impatience de me revoir, éleveuse de clebs puant., tiens d'ailleurs t'est devenu maman maintenant ? Dit il en apercevant le bébé accroché au chien, puis il eu un fou rire incontrôlée, Inukashi lui lanca un regard noir, il poursuivit.. Oh tiens ca faisait un bail, le vieux.

Inukashi et Rikiga le regardèrent d'un air ahuri, puis ils finirent par émettre un petit sourire en coin, l'air de dire « Bienvenue a la maison, même si tu nous avait pas trop manqué. »

- C'est bien tout ça mais j'ai faim moi ! Shion, on va manger ?

J'acquiescai en souriant.. et depuis combien de temps n'avions nous pas partager de repas ?

Les deux jeunes hommes dont le destin était une nouvelle fois liée, se dirigèrent joyeusement vers les grand buffet qui était établi de part et d'autres de la salle, la ville y avait vraiment mis beaucoup de moyens dans cette fête, on n'apercevait des gens a perte de vue, des gens de toutes sortes, comme un rare tableau qu' il n'aurais jamais été donné de voir il y a encore un an, et les deux responsables de cette situation incroyable était ces deux jeunes hommes qui courait innocemment entre les gens, ne se souciant de rien a part de ce qu'il allait pouvoir manger ensemble ce soir.

Une fois attablée, Nezumi et Shion échangèrent quelques mots sans importance, mais sa leur suffisait, c'est comme si il n'avait pas envie de parler du passé, ce qu'il avait vécu séparément, de peur de gâcher le bonheur de ces retrouvailles avec des choses futiles.

Mais.. une question brûlai vraiment les lèvres du jeune Shion..

- Dit Nezumi.. tu, tu compte faire quoi maintenant ?

Je put apercevoir son choc, je peut affirmer qu'il ne s'attendait pas a ce que je lui demande ça maintenant.. mais je n'en pouvait plus j'avais trop peur.. il eut l'air de réfléchir soigneusement à ses paroles, car il mis un certain temps avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Ca a le mérite d'être direct.. et bien je sais pas vraiment, je suis un rat sauvage après tout, alors je ne peut dire ce que je ferai demain après demain ou dans un an, pour ce soir, je compte venir squatter chez toi, et peut être y rester quelques jours si tu n'y voit pas d'inconvénient histoire de planifier ce que je vais pouvoir faire après.. je pense.

Je fut peu supris de sa réponse, a vrai dire je m'y attendait, je savait qu'il ne resterait pas, c'est le genre de vie qu'il menait depuis toujours après tout, ce genre de vie que je ne pourrait comprendre.. mais savoir que nous allions rester ensemble encore un peu me réchauffai le cœur, je m'efforçais de ne pas pensé à « l'après » ..

Puis l'air de rien, l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installé pendant quelques instant retomba aussi tôt pour revenir a la joie et a la bonne humeur de deux être qui se retrouve.

Les yeux de Nezumi d'habitude inexpressif de la moindre émotion brillait, on pouvait y voir de la joie, quelque chose de rare chez le jeune homme, que personne n'avait jamais pu voir, mis a part ce petit être innocent, celui qui avait inconsciemment changer sa vie l'air de rien..

Shion qui lui, ne faisait que sourire depuis que Nezumi était apparu devant ses yeux, ne pouvant s'arrêter d'admirer celui-ci, comme il le faisait si bien discrètement auparavant, ces yeux gris qui le fascinait toujours autant, ce visage fin qu'il trouvait d'une beauté rare et inexplicable.. il ne faisait pas que le fixer, il l'écoutait attentivement, sans se soucier si les choses dont il parlait était intéressante ou non, il buvait ses paroles, car il aimait sa douce voix, cette voix qui pouvait être si autoritaire et cruel mais en même temps si mélodieuse et douce, un régale pour ses oreilles. Pris dans sa fascination, il ne se rendit pas compte que Nezumi c'était arrêter et qu'il le fixait à son tour.

- Oi Shion, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Pris d'une immense gêne d'avoir pu se laisser aller de la sorte si publiquement, Shion se sentit rougir jusqu'au oreilles et quitta Nezumi du regard pour fixer le sol.

- Ah euh.. oui pardon, ca va, désolé.. j'était dans mes pensées je suppose.

- Oh, alors comme ça il t'arrive de penser au beau millieu d'une passionante conversation avec moi ? Hm, je suis touché de tout l'intérêt que vous me porter, votre majesté.. si on compte le fait que l'on ne s'est pas vu depuis un an.. je dirait que ca me fait vraiment plaisir !

Shion vraiment gêner, ne savait quoi répondre.. il n'allait tout de même pas dire que c'était car il le contemplai et que toutes les pensées qu'ils avait lui était destinée ? Non, impossible.

« Ha.. c'est vraiment embarassant, m'être laisser aller de la sorte.. qu'est-ce que je devrait dire ? »

Un long silence se fit.

- Hé Shion, je rigolais hein, c'était une blague ! Allo.. tu est encore en vie ?

- Ha, oui désolé, Nezumi. C'est juste que, je suis vraiment heureux qu'on se soit retrouver, enfin que tu sois venu me retrouver, c'est ce qui me fait le plus plaisir, je ne pourrait exprimer toute la joie que je ressens en ce moment rien que d'être a tes côtés.. c'est a ça que je pensait, désolé.

Oi.. ne dit pas des choses belle et embarassante pour ensuite rester silencieux, baisser les yeux et rougir de plus belle.. avec ta magnifique chevelure blanche, si blanche qu'elle transparait et ta peau pâle on distingue tes joues rouges a trois kilomètres.. cela dit.. ça me fait tellement plaisir ces petits discours sincères et spontané empli de gêne dont tu est spécialiste.. mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir répondre a ça ? pensa Nezumi.

Shion, qui fixai encore le sol avec ardeur, était non seulement gêné de son discours qu'il n'avait encore une fois, pas prévu de dire tout haut, de plus les moqueries qu'ils attendait de la part de Nezumi mettait un certain temps a lui parvenir..

- Imbécile.. tu a pas changer hein ? Toujours a dire ce qui te passe par la tête a haute voix comme si tu demandais du saucisson chez le boucher. Clown.

- Je suppose que dans ce genre de situations je fait pas vraiment exprès, c'est juste avec toi, que je fait ce genre de gaffes gênante tu sais.

- Et bien, je dirait que j'en suis honoré, alors !

- Te moque pas.. dit Shion avec une petite mine boudeuse que Nezumi ne manqua pas de remarquer, le trouvant tellement adorable, il n'avait vraiment pas changer d'un pouce.

- On dirait encore un toujours un gamin, grandit Shion.. enfin non en fait, reste comme tu es, surtout.. « se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire Nezumi essaya de suite de se rattraper, il avait eu son lot de paroles gênantes pour aujourd'hui »; Parce que tu sais, tu me distrait c'est tout, t'est vraiment marrant comme clown.. vraiment marrant. Il se mit à émettre un petit rire gêné, presque inaudible, une sorte de rire forcé pour cacher son embarras.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris encore une fois ? Je divague la, il faudrait que je songe a utiliser le principe de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler.. ou juste de réfléchir parce que la, je sort des belles conneries que je n'aurait même pas du penser.. tu me met vraiment dans tout mes états sans t'en rendre compte avec ton petit air innocent saleté de clown.. Tu m'énerve autant que tu me plait, Shion. Attends une minute.. tu me plait ? J'en ai marre, je vais devoir arrêter de penser, de parler ou même de vivre si je continue a débiter ce genre de choses a la minute, encore heureux que ça reste des pensées..

Puis Nezumi fut sortie de son conflit intellectuel avec lui même par la main de Shion sur son épaule.

- Nezumi ? tu va bien ?

Sursautant, du fait qu'il n'avait pas vu venir l'attaque.. Nezumi fut troublée, comment avait t'il pu encore une fois ne pas voir venir la main de Shion vers lui ? Lui qui ne laissai rien passer d'habitude ?

- Ah euh oui, ca va. Tu vois, même si je ne suis pas une élite célèbre, il m'arrive de penser aussi, de temps en temps.

- Je le sais ça, Nezumi. Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot doublée d'un ignorant hein ?

- Comment te dire sa sans te blesser.. Ah euh.. Oui totalement !

- T'aurait au moin pu faire semblant de nier..

Puis ils se mirent a sourire, un beau sourire, le genre de sourire radieux que tu a dans les meilleurs jours, le genre de sourire rare et totalement sincère sans la moindre trace de mensonges ou d'arrière pensées. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, et des éclats de rire se fit entendre.

« C'est ça qui m'avait le plus manqué, Nezumi. Ce rire, ce sourire, ce genre de choses rare que j'ai été le seul a avoir le privillège d'admirer, merci. »

-Nezumi, on y va ? Il faudrait essayer de chercher ma mère, je voudrait vraiment te la présenter !

-Entendu ! Je vous suis, capitaine.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent de nouveau, ils se sourirent et partirent s'enfoncer dans la foule dense des habitants de la ville, Shion voulait aussi, que Nezumi puissent voir ça, le fruit de leurs dur labeur, tout ces habitants heureux, tout ces humains venant de n'importe quel millieu réuni au même endroit, il voulait qu'ils voient que ça avait été possible, finalement.

Cherchant ma mère du regard dans une foule incalculable, je saisis subtilement la main de Nezumi, qui n'opposa pas de résistance, surtout du au fait que c'était plus pratique pour ne pas se perdre, je pense. Et après quelques minutes d'acharnement, on finit par la retrouver.

Je fut tellement heureux de pouvoir enfin lui présenter celui qui avait sauvé et changer ma vie, que sans m'en rendre compte j'avais crié à plein poumons.  
- MAMAAAAAAAAN ! Oiiii !

Elle se retourna vivement se demandant sans doute si il ne m'était pas arriver quelque chose.  
- Shion, que se passe t'il ?

J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire en me rendant compte que j'avais toujours sa main dans la mienne. Il du s'en rendre compte aussi, car il la lâcha immédiatement et vint se planter a mes côtés pour saluer ma mère.  
- Bonjour Madame, ravis de vous rencontrer, je suis Nezumi, celui qui était avec Shion a Bloc Ouest.

Je vis les yeux de ma mère s'aggrandir, elle ne devait franchement pas s'y attendre.

- Oh Nezumi ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te rencontrer enfin, je te suis tellement reconnaisante d'avoir pris soin de Shion pour moi, sans toi je ne sais pas ce que je serait devenu, je te serait redevable a vie vraiment, si tu a besoin de quelque chose mes portes te seront toujours ouverte, je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire autant pour toi que tu a fait pour nous.. ma grattitude envers toi est tellement énorme.. Karan qui avait débité son discours sans prendre le temps de respirer en fut presque éssouflé, elle avait des larmes au coin des yeux, elle aussi, était heureuse de voir celui qu'elle percevait comme le héro qui avait sauvé sa seul et unique famille.

-Ne vous en faite pas Madame, ce n'est rien vraiment, et puis Shion s'est débrouiller de lui-même, je n'est pas tant de mérite que ça, c'est un grand garçon.

Nezumi lui caressa la tête, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, ca devait être une habitude, cela dit il fut un peu gêné d'avoir fait cela devant sa mère, mais a priori ca ne semblai pas vraiment gêné Shion, qui avait l'air aux anges de voir réuni devant lui, les deux personnes qu'ils aimait le plus au monde.

Il poursuivit

- Cela dit, si vous pouviez me laisser vivre chez vous quelques jours.. ça m'arrangerais bien.

- Mais bien sur, reste autant de temps que tu veux, tu est le bienvenue. Et puis tu sais Shion était tellement triste et mélancolique ces derniers temps, et la il me semble tellement joyeux et radieux que je ne peut que te dire de rester avec nous plus longtemp. Aussi longtemps que tu le désire.

Shion se sentit vraiment embarrassé des paroles de sa mère et si mit a rougir de nouveau.

-Stoop, maman. Ne dit pas des choses comme ça !

Nezumi ricana joyeusement.

- J'en suis ravis et honoré, dans ce cas. Merci beaucoup !

Ils continuèrent a discuter de choses et d'autres pendant quelques temps, et décidèrent de quitter la fête.

Ca fait environ une heure que nous sommes arrivé chez eux, une maison chaleureuse, bien éclairé, ou il fait bon vivre, une maison comme je n'en ai jamais eu. Je suis dans sa chambre, une belle chambre, pas très personnalisé certes, mais sa lui ressemble bien a ce petit génie. C'est silencieux, nous sommes silencieux. Nous sommes deux dans cette pièce, deux personnes qui ne se sont pas vu depuis 1 ans et pourtant.. on ne sais pas quoi se dire, on ne sais surtout pas par quoi commencer, il y a tellement de choses dont je voudrait lui parler.. je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ça me rendrait heureux de partager ça avec lui, parce que en quelques sortes, être avec lui me rend heureux, c'est après un an d'éloignement, à me persuader qu'il n'était pour moi qu'un stupide clown naif.. que j'en suis arriver a cette dur conclusion. Il est spécial, pour moi.. il l'est, vraiment. J'ai jamais ressentit ça avant, il m'a sauvé, à changer le cours de ma vie, il m'a changer, à jamais. J'était un être vidé de tout sentiments et quelconques émotions, qui avait pour seul but de survivre jusqu'au lendemain. Et il a fallu que cet imbécile heureux a l'allure si spécial, arrive a me mettre dans tout mes états. Et là encore je suis perdu dans mes pensées, chose qu'il ne m'arrivais jamais. Tout ça c'est encore de sa faute. Je crois que.. je l'aime autant que je le méprise. Mais parait il que l'amour l'emporte sur la haine. Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir rencontrer.. et en même temps, je me hais de penser ça.

Une douce voix me sortit de mes pensées.  
- Dit Nezumi.. tu vas vraiment repartir ?  
Cette question.. cette fameuse question dont même moi je ne savait plus trop quel serait la réponse. Finalement..à quoi bon partir ? Pour quoi faire ? A quoi ma vie rimerait t'elle si je m'éloigne encore ? De quoi ou.. de qui je doit m'éloigner au juste ?

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

- Je ne veut pas que tu partes.

Sa sonnait comme une supplication, c'était dur, dur de le voir me regarder avec ses yeux empli de peur et de tristesse. Et je ne veut pas partir pensais-je. Mais je le doit.. sinon je vais définitivement plus pouvoir me sortir de cette histoire, voila pourquoi je ne voulait pas m'attacher.. il suffit d'être proche d'un être humain pour être privée de sa liberté.. mais quel liberté au juste ? Qu'est-ce que je cherche a fuir comme ça ? .. je fuis n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je suis perdu, Shion.

- Reste avec moi, ne m'abandonne pas, plus.. plus jamais.

- Je ne suis pas fait pour ce genre de vie.

- Alors je viendrait avec toi.  
- Tu n'est pas fait pour ce genre de vie. Répondit Nezumi du tac au tac, comme si c'était une option impensable.

Shion soupira.

- Alors quoi.. C'est comme ça ? qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? On est condamné a ne plus jamais se revoir ? C'est irrémédiable ? Et même si c'est quoi.. une fois tout les deux, trois ans, moi cela ne me suffit pas Nezumi, j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés pour être heureux.

Ces mots.. sa fait aussi mal que sa fait du bien. La boule au ventre je me demandais quoi répondre à ce genre d'ultimatum dont il avait la spécialité.

- Pourquoi est tu obliger de t'en aller.. tu a des choses si importante a l'exterieur ?

Non, je n'ai rien justement, absolument rien a faire..

- Non pas vraiment.. c'est juste que.. je ne sais pas. Si je reste avec toi, je finirait par m'habituer a ce genre de vie facile et petit a petit, perdre mes réflexes, tomber dans la routine, devenir un bon petit citoyen .. devenir faible. Je ne veut pas de ça.

- La ville à changer Nezumi, il n'y a plus de dictatures, plus de lois du plus faible et du plus fort. Et tu sais on peut toujours voyager quand tu le souhaite, aller ou tu veut quand tu veut avec qui tu veut.. tu pourrais même travailler au théatre.. Je t'en prie.

Ses yeux s'embaumèrent, je vis des larmes coulés, son visage était suppliant.. il avait donc vraiment souffert de mon absence.. lui aussi ?

Excedé par trop d'émotions et de pensées, je décida d'essayer de m'endormir.

- J'ai besoin de dormir.. bonne nuit, princesse.

« J'essuyai mes larmes, encore une fois.. à croire que je ne faisait que pleurer depuis qu'on s'était retrouver, je suis irrécupérable n'est-ce pas ? «

- Bonne nuit, Nezumi.

J'alla me coucher aussi, a ses côtés. Nous étions dos à dos, il ne dormait pas je le sentait. Il avait vraiment l'air perdu dans ses pensées, chose rare chez lui qui était toujours aux aguêts.

A quoi pouvait il bien pensé ? A où il allait aller ? A ce qu'il allait faire ? Ou à l'éventualité de rester ici ? Sans m'en rendre compte, mes larmes coulèrent de plus belle. J'avait peur. Peur que demain matin au réveil, il soit parti, comme la première fois. Il était tellement imprévisible, une vie sans lui ne me disait vraiment plus rien.

- Shion ?

Sa voix me fit sursauté.

- Hm ?

Arrête de pleurer, s'il te plait. Je ne veut pas que tu pleures, surtout si c'est de ma faute.

- Ahh non ne t'inquiète pas. C'est parce que.. j'ai perdu un de mes pulls préférées.. c'était Safu qui me l'avait offert.

- Tu me prend pour un imbécile ? Tu n'est vraiment pas fait pour mentir tu sais.

- Désolé. murmura t'il d'une voix empli de mélancolie.

- Ne le sois pas.

Il se retourna pour me faire face. Ses yeux gris, même dans l'obscurité, je les distinguais encore.. tellement beau. Je sentit son haleine fraiche contre mon front. Je frissonna.

Je n'osais pas le regarder de peur d'être absorber par son visage. Lui me fixait intensément, je me sentit rougir.

- Regarde moi.

Un ton sec et autoritaire, une autre facette de sa personnalité.

Je lui obéis.

- Qui y a-t-il ?

Il repris sa respiration.

- Tu m'aime ?

Sa question se fit bref, clair, et direct, tellement que j'en eu un vertige. Je savait ce qu'il avait dit.. mais je voulait vraiment faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.. c'était peut être un de ces rêves bizarres que je pouvait faire après tout.

Je décida de répondre tout de même.

-Je.. Hein ? Tu.. quoi ?

Il parut agacé. Mais il reposa sa question, de la même façon que la première fois.

- Tu m'aime ?

Que dire ?

- Je.. O..oui. Finit par avouer le jeune Shion.

- Si je part que fera tu ?

- Je serait vide. Une coquille vide, comme avant.

- Ne dit pas ça, tu est Toi, tu est Shion.

- Sans toi, je ne suis pas totalement moi, c'est toi qui m'a appris à être le vrai Shion.

Un silence se fit. Nos respirations était saccadés.

Il hésita.

- Et si je reste ?

- Je serait plus heureux que le plus heureux des hommes de la terre.

- Ca me parait un peu idéaliste ça, jeune homme.

- Je suis comme ça, idéaliste... tu le sais bien, non ?

- C'est vrai, je te connais. Je t'aime aussi pour ça.

J'ouvrit grand mes yeux.. j'était pas sur de ce qu'il avait dit, je devait définitivement halluciné, Le fait que Nezumi puisse m'aimer ne m'avait presque jamais traversé l'esprit, bien sur il m'arrivait d'espérer. Mais pour lui, j'était juste un fardeau.

Je fut tellement sous le choc que je me retrouvais totalement incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour ne sortir ne serais-ce qu'une syllabe.

- Shion ?

Je levait le tête, soutenu son regard, je ne le quittais plus des yeux, il ne me quittait pas non plus. Il se rapprocha, dangereusement.. Je me rapprochai aussi comme hypnotisé.. tandis je sentait sa respiration froide dans mon cou qui me fit frissonner de plus belle, il m'enlaça. Je ne sais pas si j'était conscient ce qu'il se passait, encore persuadé d'être dans un rêve. Je me pinçais. C'était la réalité. Mon cœur battait a tout rompre, comme si j'avait couru un long, très long marathon.

Je l'enlaçais a mon tour. Il attrapa doucement mon visage, on se fixai du regard. Nos lèvres se rapprochai a une allure folle, quand elle finirent par se poser l'une sur l'autre, je ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer ce moment, plus rien ne comptait, juste nous deux. Juste ce baiser si tendre et sauvage en même temps, un baiser tant attendu.

« A vrai dire, je ne savait pas pourquoi je lui avait dit ça, ni comment on s'était retrouver enlacer a s'embrasser sur son lit.. Le fait est que mon cœur battait la chamade tandis que je sentait son corps chaud contre le mien, je senti aussi son cœur, il battait vite. Je ne doutait vraiment plus, j'était vraiment tombé amoureux de cet idiot trop naif, je ne pouvais vraiment plus le laisser après ça.. vraiment plus, émotionnellement autant que physiquement, c'était impossible. Les moments dans ma vie ou j'avais était réellement heureux se comptait sur les doigts d'une main, et Shion y était présent à chaque fois. Coincidence ? Je ne crois pas. »

Et ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme si le temps n'avait plus sa place dans cette pièce, ils l'avais banni de peur que ce moment unique ne finisse trop tôt. Il n'y avais pas d'arrières pensées dans leurs actes tout n'était que sincérité et tendresse. Aucuns actes prémédité, ils agissait juste comme deux personne s'aimant tellement qu'ils n'y avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir, c'était une évidence.

Nezumi lui caressa les cheveux avec une extrême douceur, Shion adorai ce genre de moment privilligiée qu'ils partageait, c'était un peu leur jardin secret. Ils s'embrassèrent a nouveau.

Nezumi demanda.

- C'est un baiser de quoi cette fois ci ?

Shion sembla réfléchir un peu.

- De retrouvailles, retrouvailles qui confirme ton serment.

- Ca me plait.

Shion lui prit la main et la porta sur son cœur.

- Tu entend ?

- Oui..

- Si tu part.. il ne s'en remettra pas, vraiment pas.

Nezumi l'imita.

- Le mien non plus.

- Alors.. restons ensemble.

- Autant de temps que tu me supportera.

- Pour toujours.

- Tu ne tiendra pas..

- On paris ?

Ils se regardèrent. Les yeux de Shion empli de bonheur et de malice croisèrent le regard d'habitude froid de Nezumi qui paraissait briller. Ils avait eu une longue journée très éprouvante aujourd'hui. Tellement qu'il ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils tombait dans les bras de morphée, et dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Shion c'était blottie contre Nezumi, tel un petit chaton effrayé qui n'avait besoin de que sa maman et de la chaleur de son corps pour survivre, incapable de fermé les yeux, il observai son rat a moitié conscient et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son oreille pour lui chuchoter de la voix la plus douce qu'il pouvait prendre

- Je t'aime aussi.

Et on pouvais, dans l'obscurité voir un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Nezumi.

- Un baiser de retrouvailles.. tu dit ? Et ensuite ?

- De sentiments partagés.

**END**

_Voila c'est une fic que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir a écrire, et j'éspère qu'elle vous aura plu aussi.. néanmoins je ne suis pas sur du résultat, donc si vous pouviez me laisser vos impressions dans des reviews, sa me ferai plaisir et sa m'encouragerai à écrire d'autre fics :3_**  
**

_( Allez quoi sa prend 30 secondes de temps dans ta vie (a). )  
_


End file.
